The 8th Horcrux
by AwesomeManiac22
Summary: Molly and Arthur aren't Ginny's parents, they're here aunt and uncle. And what if there was another horcrux? What if it was Ginny? What will all of this mean for her future? - Warning: Molly bashing, Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This is a continuation of my other story called "They Lied", but slightly different. The beginning of this chapter will contain chapters 1 & 2 of "They Lied", except for a few differences and it will take place at an earlier time.**

* * *

 **Flashback from the summer before Ginny's 2nd/3rd year (that is correct, you'll see):**

 _I was looking through the attic for one of my old books. I had the sudden urge to read it again. I hadn't read it in years. I looked everywhere trying to find it and couldn't, so I went to the attic looking for it._

 _After searching for an hour I was about to head back to my room when I saw a box out of the corner of my eye. As I walked closer to it I saw it said "Ginevra" on it. I blew the dust off of the box and opened it. At the top was me playing with my Aunt and Uncle who were killed by Voldemort._

 _But I was born after Voldemort was "destroyed". So how could I be playing with my Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Kenneth who were dead before I was born. I continued to look through the box to find another photo. This one was of Harry and me playing together with his parents and my Aunt and Uncle. Underneath that was my birth certificate. It said that I was born August 11th 1980, not 1981. It also said that Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Kenneth were my parents._

" _What?" I whispered to myself._

" _Ginny, what are you doing up here? We're about to start a game a quidditch. Come on." Fred said to me while standing next to George. I stood up with the photos and birth certificate in my hands._

" _Ginny…" George started when he saw what I was holding. I quickly ran down the stairs with tears in my eyes before they could stop me._

 _I ran through the kitchen crying where Molly was cooking and out the door. She quickly realized that I was crying and saw Fred and George running down the stairs after me._

" _Fred and George! What did you do?!"_

" _She found her birth certificate." Fred said._

" _Oh god, Ginny!" She yelled at me but I didn't stop._

 _I ran past my brothers… my cousins… oh, I don't know! I started down the driveway. I was a good distance away when I decided to go to one of my secret hiding places. I heard Molly shouting "Ginny!", but I didn't look back, I kept running._

 _..._

 _When I got there I looked down at the photos and my birth certificate that I was still holding._

 _I sat there for a while, thinking about everything._

 _I was having a pretty crappy year. First, I was controlled and tortured by teenage Tom Riddle, then I almost died in the Chamber of Secrets, and now this._

 _After a few hours I got up and walked back towards the house, knowing that if I stayed out any longer Arthur would have the whole Ministry looking for me._

 _..._

" _Ginny!" Molly yelled running outside towards me. She tried to hug me but I stepped back. I didn't trust her or anyone else at the moment._

 _When she realized that I didn't want her to hug me she had a very sad look on her face, but she understood._

" _Ginny! Please, come inside." Molly said as we walked inside._

 _Everyone was sitting in the living room staring at me._

" _Ginny, have a seat, dear." Molly said. I sat down where she directed me to._

 _Everyone was still staring at me like they expected me to breakdown._

" _Where have you been for the past hour!?" Molly asked as if she was going to punish me._

" _What?! I was thinking! And you think that_ _ **I**_ _did something wrong! I'm not the one who lied to someone for their entire life! When were you planning on telling me?!" I yelled. I was crying again._

" _We didn't tell you because we knew that you couldn't handle it! And obviously, we were right!" Molly yelled back._

" _You think that I am angry about you not being my real family! I'm angry that you lied to me! I trusted you, but obviously you don't trust me! I hate you!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my room._

 _I opened the door and slammed it shut. I sat down on his bed and started crying. I was so angry that I was shaking._

 _After a while I started to calm down enough that I stopped shaking, but I was still crying._

" _Ginny? It's Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. May we come in? I just want to talk."_

 _I wiped the tears from my eyes._

" _Sure." I said._

 _He opened the door. They came inside and closed the door. Harry walked over and sat down next to me on my bed. He looked more confused than I was. Dumbledore just stared at us for a moment, then said to me,"As you already know, Stephanie and Kenneth Weasley were your parents. They were killed by Voldemort. They were also very close friends with the Potters. The night they died, they were having dinner with Lily and James Potter. That same night, Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort. Voldemort came in just as Lily was putting you both down to sleep in the nursery. She died protecting both of you. Professor Snape found you both crying in Harry's crib. Then, Hagrid took Harry to his Aunt's house and Professor McGonagall brought you here, to your Aunt's."_

" _Where they lied to me for almost 12 years." I said._

" _They wanted you to have a normal childhood. They didn't want you to feel as if you didn't belong." Dumbledore said._

" _I'd rather feel like I don't belong than feel betrayed because they lied to my for my entire life. Now, I feel both." I said, starting to get angry._

" _Your parents wanted you to have this." Dumbledore said handing me a large envelope. I opened it. It had various pictures of me with them when I was younger. As I continued to go through the contents of the envelope, I found a letter. It said:_

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _If you are reading this that means that we must be gone now._

 _We've left you a key to our family vault in Gringotts. It contains money that we've been saving up to give you when you graduate Hogwarts to use towards your future. We trust you to use it wisely._

 _We've also left you our house in Godric's Hollow which the address to can be found in the vault. Use it as you wish._

 _If you ever need anything contact Lily & James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Sirius Black (your godfather). You can trust them with your life._

 _Sometimes the strongest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors, and fight battles nobody knows about._

 _We love you Ginny._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Stephanie & Kenneth Weasley_

 _I have no clue when I started crying again. I felt my the cool tears running down my cheeks._

 _After a few more minutes passed, I asked, "Why is Harry here?"_

" _I brought him here because you were both there the night that both of your parents died. You have more in common than you might think." With that Dumbledore got up and headed towards the door._

" _I'll give you some time to talk. Oh, and Ginny, you'll be moved up to 3rd year classes. It'll be more work, but I think you can handle it… and you should go talk with your Aunt and Uncle, Ginny, once you're finished talking with Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said._

" _Okay." I said. Dumbledore closed the door behind him and went downstairs._

 _After a while Harry said, "I guess we were friends.", pointing at the photos in my hand._

" _I guess." One of the photos was of Harry and I playing together. I started to cry again._

" _What does it feel like, having people lie to you for your entire life? Does it ever go away, the emptiness?" I asked._

" _I don't know. I wasn't as close to the Dursleys as you were to the Weasleys."_

 _After what felt like forever, I said, "Thank you, I never said thank you."_

" _For what?" Harry asked, confused._

" _For saving me, in the Chamber."_

" _How have you been feeling, since the Chamber?" Harry asked, concerned._

" _Peachy." I said. I could tell that he didn't believe me, but luckily he didn't ask any more questions about it. How could I tell him that he saved me just for me to have nightmares and not barely able to eat once I got back._

" _You should go downstairs. They looked really worried when we walked in."_

" _You're probably right." I said, wiping away the tears the best I could. I watched as Harry went upstairs to Ron's room._

 _I walked downstairs to find Molly, Arthur, and all of my cousins sitting in the livingroom. Molly was crying. Arthur looked ashamed. Ron looked extremely confused and the rest of my cousins didn't seem to know what to do._

" _Ginny, sweetie, are you feeling any better?" Molly said as if I was sick and it was going to be all better in a day or two._

" _I'm NOT sick!" I yelled._

" _Of course you aren't. You take after me, you never get sick. You're my daughter."_

" _You're NOT my mother! We aren't even related!" I screamed at her and I ran back upstairs._

* * *

 **The Summer at Grimmauld Place before Ginny's 5th Year (The Summer during the Order of the Phoenix):**

We entered the house. Well, I don't think that you can even call it that. It was… well, Grimmauld Place. I was really excited because I would be able to meet my godfather, Sirius Black, for the first time. We would be staying there this summer because it is the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

They were in the middle of a meeting when we walked in.

"Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, you can go upstairs to your rooms. Supper is going to wait until the meeting is over." Molly said, smiling, directing us to go upstairs.

"Wait, but-" I started.

"No buts." Molly said, "Go upstairs and unpack."

I wanted, no needed, to meet Sirius. He could tell me more about my parents. I wanted to start yelling, or do something so that I could meet him now, but I knew Molly wouldn't let me. It feels like she wants me to know as little as possible about my parents. I just gave her a look and went upstairs to the room that Hermione and I would be sharing.

We both started unpacking. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to meet him tonight." Hermione said to me when I closed the door.

"It's just that it's been a whole year since he broke out and I've never met him. Is it too much to ask to meet my godfather?" I said, trying to keep in the tears.

"It isn't, Ginny. I don't know why Molly wants to keep you from meeting him. He is your family."

"I wish I knew."

After about 20 minutes of unpacking, Hermione and I went to the bathroom to brush our teeth and get changed, then we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I use the phrase "go to bed" very loosely. I don't sleep much, ever since the Chamber. Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. I heard some voices outside.

"It is 2 in the morning. She needs her sleep." Molly said, angrily.

"Molly, you know that she's up now anyway. She hasn't been sleeping well since the Chamber." Arthur said.

"She's my goddaughter that I've only met a few times, and that was 14 years ago, for Merlin's sake!" Sirius yelled. I ran out the door to see him coming up the stairs to my room, and Molly trying to stop him.

I nearly flew down the stairs past Molly to get to Sirius. I was smiling as I hugged him. He looked just as happy as I was.

"You've changed so much since I last saw you!" Sirius said laughing.

"I'd be concerned if I didn't." I said laughing.

"Me too!"

Arthur was smiling at us, Molly just looked pissed.

"Ginny, go back to bed!" Molly yelled at me.

"No!" I yelled back. At this point everyone was up, peaking through the cracks in the doors to see what's happening.

"Ginny-!"

"No! I'm not going back to my room! Is it too much to ask to spend time with my godfather!"

"You can tomorrow, after you finish your chores."

"We all know that everytime I finish one chore you'll just come up with another! Why are you trying to stop me from learning more about my parents?!"

"Because you're MY little girl!"

"I was never YOUR little girl! And if you haven't noticed, I'm NOT a little girl anymore! I'm 15 and I've been through hell and back!"

"As long as you live under my roof and eat my food, you are MY little girl!"

"Fine then! I'm done with this shit anyway!" I stormed past Molly, grabbed my purse, that had an expanding contraption on it, filled with all of my stuff, and ran out of Grimmauld Place.

"Get back here, now!" Molly screamed after me.

I ran across the street and through the park, crying. I sat down on a bench in the center of the park. I heard footsteps

"Ginny." Sirius said, relieved. He sat down next to me. "I didn't realize how bad things were between you and Molly. I was planning on asking Harry to stay with me next summer when he got here tomorrow. You can stay with me too if you'd like."

"Really!" I said, excitedly. "It's miserable living with Molly. It's just so… intense. We're always fighting. I end up staying in my room most of time."

"I promise." Sirius said, smiling, holding out his pinky. "Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise." I said, wrapping my pinky around his.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius and I started to walk back to Grimmauld Place. We were talking about quidditch. I told him that made Chaser last year on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sirius said that as long as I was a Chaser and Harry was Seeker this year, we would be sure to win the Cup and beat Slytherin. We talked about various professional teams. I told him about how I wanted to play for the Holyhead Harpies when I left Hogwarts, and, of course, after Voldemort was defeated.

"I promise you, Ginny Weasley, daughter of Stephanie and Kenneth Weasley, that Voldemort will be defeated. Their deaths won't be for nothing." Sirius said, all humor leaving.

I honestly didn't know what to say, so I looked down and nodded, making sure that he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

"I heard from the twins that you were dating someone." Sirius said, smiling, trying to change the topic.

"Maybe." I said, trying to keep from blushing.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"Dean… Dean Thomas." At this point there was no hiding the fact that I was blushing. My face was redder than my hair.

"Well, this Dean Thomas better treat you well, or else I'll personally hex him into next year." Sirius said, laughing.

"Not if I get to him first." I said, laughing. "But he really is very sweet, so it shouldn't come to that."

We entered Grimmauld Place laughing.

"Where have you been?!" Molly yelled.

"I went for a walk in the park across the street." I said, trying to stay calm. I didn't want to loose the happy feeling that I had from talking from Sirius. It wasn't working.

"Upstairs, NOW!" Molly yelled.

"Just a little while longer, please!" I begged.

"NOW!" She yelled again, pointing upstairs to my room. I turned around to look at Sirius.

"In the morning, I promise." He said to me, giving me another hug.

"Okay." I said reluctantly. I didn't look at Molly as I walked past her. I could see everyone peeking through the cracks in the doors as I headed over to my room.

When I entered, I saw Hermione pretending to be asleep. "I know you're awake, Hermione." I said.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, getting up and giving me a hug. I broke down, sobbing in Hermione's arms.

"It's okay. She won't be as bad when Harry comes tomorrow. If Harry gets to spend time with him, she can't stop you from spending time with him." She whispered in my ear.

After a few minutes, I stopped sobbing. "Thank you, Hermione." I whispered.

"No problem." She whispered back. "We should both go back to bed. Molly will check to make sure that you're asleep soon."

"Yeah. Good night." I whispered, getting up from her bed and walking over to mine.

"Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one is going to hopefully be pretty long. I also apologize for the fact that it was posted wrong the first time, I honestly have no clue how that happened.**

* * *

After Hermione went to sleep, I wished that I had a dreamless sleep potion. I wanted asked Madame Pomfrey for a few after the Chamber, when I started to get nightmares, but I was too scared. I didn't want anyone to find out that I needed it. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George know that I can't sleep because of nightmares. Not even Hermione knows about the nightmares. They obviously know that I have nightmares because why else wouldn't I be able to sleep. They just don't know what happens in the nightmares. They don't know the things he did to me.

Anyway, the reason that I won't make the potion for myself is because it can be really addicting. Most people that use it get addicted. And if I know how to make it myself, I'll easily get addicted because then I can just myself more and more of it.

I'm so tired.

Sleep.

Need sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry again that a chapter wasn't posted right. I'll triple check next time after I post a chapter to make sure that it's posted right. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll be posting a new chapter soon, once I get back from vacation. I'm literally fixing this on my phone in the car right now, but I can't start writing a new chapter until I get home so it'll hopefully get posted by this weekend if all goes according to plan. Please read and review!**

* * *

Screaming. I heard screaming.

I woke with a start. The screaming stopped. My throat felt sore. I was the one screaming.

I looked around. Hermione was looking over at me, concerned./span/p

"I'm fine." I said, laying back down. I could remember Tom's cold breath on my neck, his fingers…

Stop! I can't think about this. It's going to drive me crazy. I could feel the tears running down my face. I was so used to crying now sometimes I don't even realize that I am. Don't get me wrong. I rarely ever cry in front of people. I know that it sounds like I do. I do 99% of my crying in my room, alone.

I looked over at the clock. 7:22.

Molly burst into the room. "Is everything okay!?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Hermione just startled me, by accident." I said quickly, forcing a laugh.

"You're crying, my baby." Molly said, walking over to me, sad and concerned.

"I'm fine. I started tearing up because I was trying not to laugh." I know how crazy that sounds, but it was the only excuse I could think of.

Hermione nodded her head, going along with the story.

"Okay…" Molly said hesitantly. I had a feeling that she wasn't completely buying the story, but she didn't want to accuse both Hermione and me of lying, so she didn't ask any more questions.

After another minute of looking at the both of us, Molly left the room and closed the door behind her. We both stayed still to make sure she went back downstairs. dir="ltr"

After we made sure that Molly had gone back downstairs, Hermione started, "Ginny-"

"Hermione, don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine." I interjected. I think I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her.

"Okay…" Hermione said hesitantly. I was fine, as long as she didn't tell anyone or ask any more questions. "I'm going to go find something to eat, I'm starving." Hermione then got up and left the room.

I got up. I started looking through my bag trying to figure what to wear today. I decided to wear a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats.

When I went to put on my bra, I saw a huge bruise on my shoulder. I had no clue where I had gotten it from. I don't remember hitting my shoulder on anything last night.

I was able to get the bra on, but when I went to do the clasp in the back, a bolt of pain surged through my arm. I loudly groaned in pain and frustration.

"Ginny, you okay?" Harry said barging into my room. When he realized that I was in only my bra and panties, he started to turn red, staring at me. "What- what happened to your shoulder?"

"I must've hit it last night." I said quickly. "Since you're here can you do this for me, Harry? I can't seem to clasp my bra because of my shoulder." I said. Harry showed no signs of hearing what I said. "Earth to Harry."

"Urrr, yeah, what?" Harry said, getting redder by the second.

"I said, can you clasp my bra for me, because of my shoulder I can't seem to do it." I said, getting kind of annoyed. He'd seen me in a bikini before. A bikini is the same thing a bra and panties, just meant for the water. Boys.

"Yeah, uh, sure." Harry said, walking over to me. It took him a few minutes, but he finally figured it out.

"There." He said, happy that he had finally figured it out. "Why are these things so confusing? Are they meant to torture people?"

"Yep, they're meant to be a pain in the arse." I said, laughing. I turned around and looked up at him. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I couldn't. I knew that he didn't like me in that way. He liked me as a friend. He likes Cho Chang. He wanted to date her, not Ron's annoying little sister. Also, I was with Dean. I couldn't break up with him. We had just gotten together. Before I did something that we would both regret, I said, "You should go. But, thank you for helping me."

"Anytime, Gin. Bye." He said, walking towards the door.

"Bye." I said, but he was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I finished getting ready as quickly as possible and went downstairs. Everyone was already down there, except Sirius. This also includes Harry, who wouldn't look at me. My heart felt like it was being torn in half. _Great, Ginny, look at what you've done._ _You should've told him to go find Hermione or something._ I decided to take the farthest seat from Harry, just to make sure I didn't make things worse, which meant that I was sitting next to the twins.

I suddenly felt my appetite leave me. I stared down at the food on my plate, only to get extremely nauseous. I just wanted breakfast to be over with.

"Did you hear what happened between Harry and Ron?", Fred asked.

"No. What-what happened?" I said, hoping that nobody knew about what happened between me and Harry.

"Didn't you hear them. Well, Ron and Hermione saw him leaving your room, happy. So, Ron got mad, asking him what he was doing in your room. Harry said that you were just talking about school and quidditch. Then Harry got mad that Ron was questioning him and that Ron didn't trust him. So, anyway, what happened between you and Harry?"

I honestly didn't process George's question. I was to busy trying to figure out how to get back at Ron. I didn't need him to protect me. _Bat bogey him! Bat bogey him!_ _ **No!**_ I'll end up in the same situation that Harry's in. I **will** get expelled from Hogwarts, and I'll have to spend that whole year, and many more, with Molly.

"Ginny, don't do it. Mum will lock you in your room. Don't do anything to make her mad. Don't give her any reason to punish you." Fred whispered in my ear.

"Think of unicorns and rainbows and sparkles and glitter." George said in a girly voice, trying to be funny.

"You do realize that I hate those things, right?" I said, smiling and holding in a laugh. I have no clue how they know exactly what to do to make me laugh.

"Of course you do." Fred said, rolling his eyes.

I was getting up from my seat at the table when George asked, "Where are you going? You've barely eaten anything. You're gonna be a stick by the end of the year."

"I'm not hungry, and I'm going upstairs to read a bit before I have to start running around doing chores." I said, leaving the table. I definitely wasn't going to read. I was going to try to find Sirius. I was almost out of the room when I heard Molly say, "Ginny, can you start washing the dishes for me?"

I whipped around so quickly that I heard my hair flying past my ears. "You want me to wash dishes… like a muggle!" I said loudly. I could feel my anger coursing through my veins. "If you need the dishes to be washed, use the spell to get them to wash themselves!"

At that moment, Fred and George got up from their seats. Fred casted the spell, to get the dishes to wash themselves, and George practically had to drag me out of the room. I was so tempted to bat bogey her that my wand had found a way out of my pocket and into my hand.

They dragged me into my room and closed the door.

"Ginny-" Fred started, looking over at George, who finished saying "-we want you to know that you have our full support in this whole-"

"-situation." Fred finished.

I looked at both of them, trying to find their joke in all of this, but they were serious.

"We wanted to tell you, before you found out."

"We wanted to tell you before you went to Hogwarts."

"But Mum said that if any of us told you, we'd be hexed into the next century."

"And your past has always been a touchy subject for her."

"She always wanted a girl-

"And when you showed up, she wanted you to be her own."

"So we were scared of what she might do to us-"

"-if she figured out that we were the ones who told you."

I just stared at them, unsure of what to say. I never blamed them for it. I blamed Molly for not telling me, and maybe Arthur too, but mainly Molly.

"I never blamed you guys." I said, trying to keep the tears from my eyes.

"This fact, of course, doesn't justify what she did, and is currently, doing to you."

"So that is why we are going to help." They were both smiling. Oh, this is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred and George did everything that they could to let me spend time with Sirius, but nothing they did worked. Yet, Molly let Harry only do a few chores, so he got to spend a lot of time with Sirius. Since Harry felt bad for me, he tried to do some of my chores so that I could spend time with Sirius. That, of course, didn't work. Molly just scolded me for "manipulating Harry into doing my chores", so she gave me all of his chores, on top of my own, for a week. Hermione even tried to help.

Sirius would try to talk to me, but Molly just yelled at me to continue doing my work and told Sirius that their was some Order business that he needed to attend to.

So, by the end to the summer, I had spent almost no more time with Sirius since the night we arrived.

The Battle at the Department of Mysteries (During the End of the Order of the Phoenix):

"Avada Kedavra!" The two words, spoken by Bellatrix Lestrange, that took away the one person who knew what my parents were like, the one person that my parents were closest to. Those two words, that took my godfather away from me.

"No!" I ran towards where he was, where he last was, before he was taken away.

I felt two arms wrapping around me stomach, pulling me back. I struggled against Lupin. I saw Harry, out of the corner of my eye, running after Bellatrix.

"No!" I screamed again, at both Sirius's death and at Harry. Harry wouldn't kill her, would he? As much as I wanted her dead, as much as I wanted, no needed, the satisfaction of killing her, I couldn't. It would turn me into a monster.

I managed to break free of Lupin's grasp and ran after Harry.

 _Kill her!_

 _You know the spell!_

 _She doesn't deserve to live!_

 _She killed your Godfather!_

 _She tortured Neville's parents and killed many others!_

 _You know the spell!_

 _Do it!_

I could feel the hatred and rage consume me, take control.

"No!" I yelled at Harry, who was pointing his wand at Bellatrix. "Flipendo!"

Harry was thrown back and landed on the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Oh, the Weasley girl decided to come and play!" Bellatrix said, smiling and laughing in her evil way. "You don't have it in you to kill me!"

 _Kill her!_

 _You know the spell!_

 _She doesn't deserve to live!_

 _She killed your Godfather!_

 _She tortured Neville's parents and killed many others!_

 _You know the spell!_

 _Do it!_

I hesitated. I didn't do it. Something deep down stopped me.

Screams filled the room. My screams. I was laying on the floor. I could feel the fire burning me from the inside out. I could feel the full effects of the Cruciatus Curse. It felt like it lasted forever. Then, it stopped.

"You weak girl. Can't even avenge the death of your Godfather." Voldemort was looking down at me. "You're even weaker than you were 3 years ago… Crucio!"

I was drowning in the pain once again. I tried to fight against it, but failed. I couldn't breathe. I could only feel the fire that was burning me alive, along with every other feeling of pain in existence.

I accepted the darkness that surrounded me, hoping it was death.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I didn't die. I'm not sure whether or not to be happy about that.

Apparently after I passed out, Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled. The Minister and the Aurors showed up. They saw Voldemort. And that was that.

I woke up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. I passed out for about a day. I assured Madame Pomfrey that I was fine, even though I saw black spots when I tried stand.

Harry came by a few hours after a I woke up.

"Ginny, if you're up to it, Dumbledore was wondering if you would go to his office to tell him what happened." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Harry looked unconvinced, but he walked with me up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said once we got to his office. We both sat down. "So, Ginny, what happened at the Ministry?"

"Which part?" I asked. I didn't want to talk about it, but I didn't see any permanent way to get out of talking about it.

"After Sirius died."

"I ran after Harry. I used the knockback jinx on Harry-"

"Why did you jinx Harry?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting me. He didn't look angry. He seemed genuinely curious.

After a minute, I answered, looking down, "I was angry. I… I wanted to kill her myself."

"Did you hear something telling you to?" I was surprised at his question.

"There was a voice in my head. It didn't sound like my own though…" I was struggling to find the words, "At first I ran after Harry to stop him, before he did something that he'd regret. I wanted her to die, but I didn't want to be the one to kill her. But then, the closer I got to Harry, the voice started to take over, filling me with anger and rage. I was angry at everything, even things that I liked. It told me to kill her."

He looked over at Harry, who looked confused. "What exactly did the voice say?"

I didn't dare look at either of them. I looked down at the floor, and after a minute or two said, "It said ' _Kill her! You know the spell! She doesn't deserve to live! She killed your Godfather! She tortured Neville's parents and killed many others! You know the spell! Do it!_ '"

Dumbledore and Harry looked even more concerned. "Thank you Ginny. You may both go now."

The words repeated in my head. The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't know where I heard it before. Then it hit me. Before I could stop myself, I said, "Tom. It was Tom's voice."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean, 'It was Tom's voice'?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was Tom Riddle. Like his voice when he was an adult. Not his current voice." I said.

"How do you know-"

"From the Chamber."

After a moment, Dumbledore turned to Harry and asked, "And is this what he sounded like to you?"

"Yeah, but only the voice that told me to kill her sounded like that. The other voice, the one that was in my head when he possessed me, that one sounded like Voldemort."

"That's enough for today. You may both go now." Dumbledore said. I got up and ran out of Dumbledore's office as fast as I could. I was practically running down the hall back to the Room of Requirement.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry called after me. "Ginny!"

Harry caught up to me easily, since I was still light-headed. I felt his hand grab my arm and turn me around.

"What?!" I yelled at him, angrily. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I promised to myself that I would never be as weak as I was in the Chamber, but when I came face to face with Voldemort, once again, I couldn't take it. He was right, I'm even weaker now that I was 3 years ago.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong, Harry?! You want to know what's wrong. I didn't even think twice about jinxing you. I gave into the voice within seconds. I didn't even fight it. I passed out after not even two rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. I'm broken, Harry. I'm broken." With that, I pulled my arm out of Harry's grasp and jogged to the Room of Requirement. He didn't try to follow me.

Once I got to the Room, I thought about how I needed a place to go to be alone for a bit. I just needed to be alone after everything. After a few seconds a door appeared for me. I opened it.

The room had a large bed, a couch, a fully stocked kitchen, and a punching bag. This room knows me so well.

I walked over to the punching bag and started to through hits at it. I started slow and started to speed up and hit with more force. My pain that had been building up after all of these years just seemed to pour out of me and into my punches.

I have no clue how long I spent hitting the punching bag, but I didn't dare stop, even when my knuckles started to bleed from hitting the bag too hard.

I only stopped when I got so dizzy and lightheaded that I fell over. I managed to crawl over to the bed and lay down on it. The blankets were so inviting so I pulled them up and I was surrounded in a comfortable, warm embrace.

I let a sob escape. Then another. And another. And then I couldn't stop. More sobs escaped from me. The tears came pouring out. I could feel them run down the sides of my face and pool in my ears (since I was laying on my back). I lost track of time as I lay there, drowning in my own tears and sobs.

After I don't know how long, my sobs became less frequent, no more tears came, for I had run out of tears.

I slowly got up. I saw that a small table had appeared at some point while I was crying. On the table was a box of tissues, a mirror, and a brush. I grabbed the mirror and brush first. I placed the mirror down on the bed in such a way that I could still see my face in it while I started to brush my hair.

I was oddly soothing, brushing my hair. Getting out the knots that had formed at some point in the last 2 days.

Once I was finished, I let my hair fall, cascading down my back. It's usual fiery red color had lost its intensity, now looking like a dull rusty color.

My bloodshot eyes stared back at me, judging every feature and flaw on my face.

I grabbed a tissue and starting wiping my tears away. I made myself as presentable as I could, which didn't help very much. My bloodshot eyes stared back at me. My dull hair falling in front of my face, trying to hide my bloodshot eyes.

I grabbed a cookie that was on the kitchen counter on my way out of the room. "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

I ate the cookie on my way back to the common room. I had no clue what time it was. It was still light out, so it wasn't late.

I found out that it was 7:30 when I got to the common room. I had already finished my cookie, but I was still hungry, and I had missed lunch and dinner.

I saw Hermione sitting on the couch, reading and watching Harry losing a game of wizarding chess against Ron.

Hermione looked up and saw me entering the Common Room, and said, "Hi."

"Hi." I said weakly, forcing a smile.

Harry then looked up from the game to me and said, "Hi."

Ron just continued to look at the game he was playing, not even realizing that I was in the room. Hermione kicked his foot. "Owww!" He said in pain, but still not looking up.

"Ronald, say hi!" She loudly whispered to him.

"Hi." He said, still not looking up from his game. I was still walking towards the stairs to the dormitories. I didn't respond. Clearly he didn't care enough to even say hi to me without being encouraged to by Hermione.

I walked more quickly towards the stairs, not looking back.

I quickly went up the stairs but stopped at the top. I put my back up against the wall, and slowly slid down it, so that I was sitting on the floor. I could still hear them talking.

"Who was that?" I heard Ron ask.

"That was your sister, you thick-headed prat!" Hermione said, furious.

"No, that wasn't Ginny. That couldn't of been Ginny. That girl looked like she was a minger, with that disgusting dirty brown hair and bloodshot eyes. And she looked sickly thin, probably anorexic or something. She was so ugly I couldn't even look at her." Ron said, with a laugh. "So, seriously, who was that?"

My heart stopped. I can't even describe words for what I felt. Timed seemed to slow down, it was almost as if I was under the Cruciatus Curse again, but instead of physical pain, I was suffering with emotional and mental pain.

"Ronald!" Hermione and Harry screamed at him at the same time.

I got up quickly and ran to my year's dorm room and slammed the door closed. I didn't care who heard me. I was so angry and mad and hurt that it honestly didn't matter.

* * *

Hermione's POV-

I watched as Harry and Ron playing a game of wizarding chess. Ron was winning, per usual. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Ginny entering the common room. She looked awfully pale and thin, her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was so dull, it looked brown. I barely recognized her.

Ron had looked up at her too, for a moment, but he didn't say anything, and looked back down at his game.

"Hi." I said with a smile, hoping that maybe she would stay down here with me, I was getting lonely.

"Hi." She said, weakly, with a forced small smile.

"Hi." Harry said, looking up at her.

Ron was still staring at the game, not even caring his sister, or anyone else, was in the room. Why can't he just take a second to look up and say hi to his sister. I could tell that Ginny was hurt by this, so I kicked him. "Owww!" He called in pain, still not looking up from the game. "Ronald, say hi!" I whispered angrily.

"Hi." He said, still not looking up. Ginny didn't respond or turn around. She just ran upstairs. I could tell that she was hurt by what Ron had done, along with everything else.

"Who was that?" Ron asked when Ginny was gone.

"That was your sister, you thick-headed prat!" I said, angrily.

"No, that wasn't Ginny. That couldn't of been Ginny. That girl looked like she was a minger, with that disgusting dirty brown hair and bloodshot eyes. And she looked sickly thin, probably anorexic or something. She was so ugly I couldn't even look at her." Ron said, with a laugh. "So, seriously, who was that?

"Ronald!" Harry and I scolded him, at the same time. Harry seemed just as angry as I was about it.

A door slammed shut upstairs.

"I didn't believe that you could be this thick, Ronald! And Ginny heard you! You git!" I yelled at him. I was furious. How could he do that to Ginny, his own sister? Especially at a time like this. I then got up and stormed upstairs, hoping that I could possibly undo the damage that Ronald had done to Ginny.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny's POV-

I just collapsed, right there on the floor, next to my bed. I heard some more yelling from the common room, and then someone came up the stairs to my door.

"Ginny? Are you in there?" Hermione asked. I didn't respond, but Hermione came inside anyway.

She look really angry and had her own tears running down her face. She sat down next to me.

"That git!" She said angrily.

"But he's right. I am a minger. I don't know why anyone would want to be with me. I'm weak. I'm broken." I said, crying even more.

"No! Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's saying. You've been through a lot in past few days. You're going to be okay." She sounded so sure, so confident that I'll be okay. But I'll never be okay.

"But I'll never be okay, Hermione. Did they tell you what happened when I went after Harry?"

"No."

"He got in my head again. He told me to kill her. I jinxed Harry so that I could do it myself, kill her myself. I didn't hesitate, I didn't think twice about jinxing Harry. I was about to kill her when Voldemort showed up and… and…" My voice broke. I couldn't live with the pain. I was struggling against it. I was too weak. I didn't have enough to fight for. I didn't have anything to fight for. I have no reason for being, except being a burden to others.

"Don't do this to yourself. It isn't your fault. He is the second most powerful wizard in the world. You were an 11 year old girl. There wasn't anything that you could've done."

"But he was able to do it again so easily! What if he does it again? What if I seriously hurt, or even kill, someone next time? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I said. Tears streaming down my face.

"Don't do this to yourself, Ginny. This is what he wants. He wants you to fear him. He wants you to feel weak against him. Don't give him what he wants."

We both continued to cry until we had no more tears to shed. We just sat there, on the floor. It felt like hours, yet only minutes passed.

"Thank you, Hermione, for everything." I said, finally getting up.

"No problem. I honestly needed that too. Just to let it all out. We all have our demons, Ginny, don't forget that, okay."

"Okay." I said. "I need to go shower, but I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Good night, Ginny." She said, heading towards the door and exiting.

"Good night, Hermione." After she left, I grabbed my shower bag and pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. I went to the last stall and quickly got out of my clothes.

The warm water felt nice as it ran down my hair and back. I let my mind go blank. I slowly washed my hair and body, not wanting to leave the shower.

After about an hour I got out of the shower and got dressed into my pajamas. I kept my blank as I walked back into the dorm room and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I was trapped in a dark room. Voldemort's voice filled the room.**

 _So weak. So vulnerable._

 _ **No! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!**_

 _I control you, you weak pathetic little girl._

 _ **Stop!**_

 _You've lost everything. You have nothing to live for._

 _ **No!**_

 _You heard how your brothers see you, as a weak girl that needs to be protected from everything. Molly and Arthur lied to you about your past, about who you really are. Sirius, the only person that could tell you about your parents, was taken from you and you did nothing about it. Nothing to avenge his death. His killer was right in front of you, defenseless, and you did nothing._

 _ **Leave me alone!**_

 _Oh, and don't get me started about Harry Potter, the boy you love who doesn't love you back. How pathetic is that._

 _ **Shut up, you bastard!**_

 _Oh, you can't get rid of me. I'm inside of you. I control you._

* * *

I sat up so quickly I my vision went black. It passed after a minute. I looked over at the clock, which said that is was a little after 6:00 in the morning. Normally I would go back to sleep, but there was no way I was falling back to sleep after that.

I got up and grabbed a random t-shirt, sweatshirt, and leggings from my trunk. I looked over at everyone else. Everyone was still sound asleep.

I quickly changed and put on a small amount of makeup to hide the large bags under my eyes and all of the other flaws on my face. I then headed downstairs to the common room with my book to read for a bit before I had to go to breakfast.

I ended up not reading my book, I just stared at the fire, that was still going strong. If only I was still going strong.

 _Oh, you can't get rid of me. I'm inside of you. I control you._

That was really bothering me. The fact that he is _inside_ of me. How could that be?

Just then Hermione came down the stairs to the common room. "Oh, hi. I honestly didn't think that anyone else would be up." She said with a small laugh. "What book are you reading?"

"It's called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. Apparently, it's really popular over there. I'm reading it for Muggle Studies. It, surprisingly, isn't that bad." I said.

"That's good. I'm re-reading one of my favorite books, _Hogwarts a History_." We both started to read our books. I would randomly start laughing when something funny happened in the book, and Hermione would look over my shoulder to see what I was laughing at and she would start laughing too.

So I was in a good mood, until Harry and Ron came down a little over an hour later.

"Ronald has something that he wants to say, don't you Ronald." Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, um, well, um, I, well, I didn't realize that it was, um, well, you, when I said that." Ron said nervously.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What?!" Ron asked angrily.

"Apologize! It doesn't really matter that you didn't know that it was her, you shouldn't of been saying that about anyone in the first place!" Hermione scolded.

"Hermione, don't even waste your time. You're never gonna be able to get it through his thick head." I said, heading out the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This chapter contains a few cheesy pick up lines that will make you cringe. You've been warned.**

* * *

Battle of Hogwarts:

"Ginny!" Molly barked at me when I started to go with Fred, George, Percy, Fleur, and Bill up the stairs to join the fight.

"What?!" I yelled in anger and frustration.

"Where do you think you're going!?" She scolded.

"To fight." I said, not backing down. I was 17 she had no right to stop me from fighting now.

"No! I will not allow you to fight. You are to floo back to the Burrow, NOW!"

"I think you've failed to notice that I'm 17 now, Molly! I can fight, and I will!" And with that I followed them upstairs and out of the Room of Requirement.

"GET BACK HERE NOW, GINNY!" Molly yelled, but I didn't look back.

* * *

I searched for Harry. I had a feeling of where he might be, the headmaster's office.

As I entered the office, I saw the Pensieve out in the middle of the room, and Harry looking in it. I know that I probably shouldn't, but I dived in next to him.

Snape and Dumbledore were in Dumbledore's office, the windows dark, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking.

Harry looked over and saw me walking towards him. I could tell that he had a lot of questions about why I was here, but I just simply held his hand and started to watch Snape and Dumbledore again.

"Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"

"But what must he do?"

"That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time - after my death - do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished.

"Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry."

"Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself on the first living soul that it could find in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with Snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

"What about the girl?"

"Ginny Weasley's situation is more confusing than Harry's. She was there that night, but I believe that something must've happened to her in the chamber. I think another part of Voldemort's soul lives inside of her too, but a smaller piece. When Harry destroyed Tom Riddle's diary, and the life force that he was draining from her was returned, and a small fragment of that part of Voldemort's soul latched onto her life force. And her life force returned to her body with that small fragment of his soul. That is why she could hear what Voldemort was telling Harry to do, but it was more intense for her since she had never experienced it before, she hadn't formed a resistance to Voldemort's influence that Harry had years to form."

"So the boy… and the girl must die?" Snape asked quite calmly.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

And with that, I rose up out of the Pensieve, and moments later I lay on the carpeted floor in exactly the same room.

After a minute passed, Harry rose up out of the Pensieve, and joined me on the floor.

We just sat there for what could've been hours, holding hands.

I decided to break the silence by saying, "At least we can do it together. We get to be with each other in the end. It may not be here, but we'll be together."

"Yeah. I wonder what it's like, in Heaven I mean?"

"Oh, I think that I'm going to hell." I said with a small smile.

"Why would you go there, an angel has no place in hell." Harry said, smiling.

"Harry, that's got to be the cheesiest thing that I've ever heard." I was now laughing.

"Oh, I have more where that came from."

"Oh, really? I bet that if you give me three of your best cheesiest, muggle pick-up lines, I'll have a muggle come-back for each of them."

"Alright, you're on. Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No but it stung like a bitch when I crawled out from hell."

"Don't your feet hurt? You've been running in my head all day."

"Yes they do, chasing people in their nightmares is hard work."

"Your pants would look great on my bedroom floor." I blushed at this one.

"Cool, you can buy the same pair for $10 at Wal-Mart." We were both laughing hysterically.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too." I said, and I meant it. I loved him with all of my heart. "Well, at least now I get to meet your parents… Oh, Merlin! I'm meeting your parents. I hope they don't hate me. What if they hate me, Harry!? What should I wear?! Oh, I'm a mess Harry. I can't look like this when I meet your parents, Harry. I look disgusting. I'm covered in dirt and-"

"Ginny, you're beautiful, and I promise, they'll love you." Harry said, relaxing me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wait, I'm going to be meeting your parents for the first time too." He actually looked genuinely scared.

"Don't worry, I'm meeting for the first time too. And as much as I don't want to, we should go, now."

"Yeah." And with that we got up and left, holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who's that Hagrid's carrying? Neville, who is it?" I asked, desperate for it not to be Harry, even though I knew that it had to happen, but seeing just made it so real.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort yelled with delight.

"No, NO!" I screamed. Arthur's arms wrapped around me, trying to pull me back, but I knew something he didn't. I had to die.

I broke free from his grasp and took a few steps forward. I raised my wand and cast a nonverbal spell. _**Expelliarmus!**_ At the same time as me Voldemort raised his wand and cast a nonverbal spell, the Killing Curse. The streams from our wands connected, which created a huge invisible shockwave that knocked everybody back. I watched my red stream overpowering his green stream. I knew what I had to do. I had to die.

I broke my spell and watched as the green light flashed in my eyes. Blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes fluttered open. I was laying down in the middle of the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. It was a perfect day. The sun was out and there were barely any clouds in the sky. I got up and saw two people running towards me, both with flaming red hair, like mine. As they got closer I realized who they were.

"Mum, Dad-" My voice broke, I could feel the tears streaming down my face. My mum was also crying.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but we don't have much time. We just want you to know that we love you so much, and that we're always watching." Dad said.

"And tell Molly to shove it!" Mum said angrily.

"Stephanie!" Dad said. "That's the first thing that you tell your daughter after all these years, to 'tell Molly to shove it'."

"You saw the way that she's been treating Ginny! She didn't even tell her that we were her parents! She wouldn't even let her talk to her Godfather, oh and Ginny," She said, turning to me, "Sirius says hi. He wants to be here now but well, we don't have much time."

"What was the other thing we wanted to tell her?" Dad asked Mum.

"Um… Oh! That we think that Harry is just perfect for you! He's such a sweet boy, and we fully support your relationship with him. And we want front row seats to your wedding."

"Mum! We only just got back together!" I said.

"We have to go, just remember that we love you, okay." And with that, they faded away.

"Ginny!" I saw Fred running towards me.

"Fred!" I said giving him a big hug.

"Tell everyone that I say hi, and that it's great up here. It's a never ending party with a never ending supply of butterbeer, food, candy, and firewhiskey." He said, smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much." I said, smiling.

"Tell George that he can have Angelina, I want a front seat at his wedding, and to just live his life and he'll see me eventually. Heaven needs some time to prepare for the full power of the Weasley Twins."

"Okay." I said, smiling.

"I gotta go but don't wait," He winked at me, "and don't forget the contraceptive charm!" And with that, he faded away. Everything started to fade away.


	15. Chapter 15

"She's breathing! Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" Someone said as they shook me.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, causing laughter all around me.

"Come on, Ginny. We've got monsters to fight and Death Eaters to kill." George said, laughing.

"Fred said that he's enjoying an endless supply of butterbeer, food, candy, and firewhiskey." I said as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud. More laughter erupted around me.

"I think she has a concussion."

"Ginny, try to open your eyes."

"Fine." I groaned and I opened my eyes. Charlie, George, and Bill surrounded me.

"Where's Molly? I have something to tell." I said as Charlie made sure that I didn't have a concussion or anything.

"She's running towards us now."

"Ginny! Are you okay?!" Molly said as she hurried over.

"My mum told me to tell you to 'shove it'." I said seriously. Molly looked taken aback and my 'brothers' were holding in their laughter.

"Charlie, she's delusional." Molly said.

"She doesn't have a concussion or anything else that would cause her to be delusional." Charlie said, and with that Molly got up and left us.

"I saw my parents and Fred."

"Did Fred say anything else?" George asked.

"He told me to tell everyone that he says hi and that he enjoying the endless supply of butterbeer, food, candy, and firewhiskey. And he told me tell you, George" I said, looking at him, "that you can have Angelina, and he wants a front seat at your wedding, and for you to just live your life and you'll see him eventually. And he said, 'Heaven needs some time to prepare for the full power of the Weasley Twins.'"

"And what exactly did he say to you?" Bill said, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed and said, "That's none of your business." Causing everyone to laugh.

"You gave us quite a scare, Ginny." George said.

"Yeah, it looked like he hit you with the Killing Curse." Charlie said.

"He did." I said. They all looked at me strangely.

"Yeah, Charlie, I think you're losing your touch. She's definitely delusional." George said.

"Am not." I said, making a lousy attempt to hit him.

"If he hit you with the Killing Curse, then you should be dead, Ginny." Bill said, looking concerned.

"Can we talk about this later, please, I only want to have to say it once." I said, desperately.

"Then it must be serious if _you_ , Ginny, don't even want to talk about it more than once." Charlie said.

"Oh, and Harry's alive." George said.

"I had a feeling." I said. "Fred would've told me if he were dead."

"Yeah, because obviously he was talking to you about him." Bill said, raising his eyebrow again, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm not telling you what he said to me." I said sternly.

"Oh, I'll find out, I have my ways." Bill said.

"Can I get up now?" I asked, beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Yeah, but please go slow." Charlie said. I, of course, didn't listen, and got up quickly.

"Ginny!" Charlie scolded.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." I said, looking around. I was in the Great Hall. All of the cots around me were filled with the dead.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"Yeah, Harry killed him a few minutes before you woke up." George said.

"He was on his way over to see you, but Ron and Hermione dragged him away, claiming that he had a lot of explaining to do." Bill said.

"He was able to kill one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but he doesn't even know how to say 'no'." I said, shaking my head, they all laughed. "I better go find him."

"I'll go with you." Bill said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Ginny, your heart stopped for 6 minutes. We all thought that you were dead." Charlie said.

"Fine, you can walk with me to find Harry, Bill. But once we find him, you are to go find your wife and spend time with her." I said.

"Okay." Bill agreed with me. We left the Great Hall and headed down the various hallways, having to frequently turn around because of collapsed ceilings.

We ended up at the Headmaster's Office and we went inside to find Hermione, Ron, and Harry talking. Hermione was crying, Ron was soothing her but looked confused at what Harry must've been saying, and Harry looked annoyed.

Harry looked over, saw me, and smiled. At that exact moment my body decided that it was too tired to stand on its own and I collapsed. Bill managed to catch me before I hit the ground. Harry's smile disappeared as he rushed over to help me. Bill had draped one of my arms over his shoulder and Harry did the same with my other arm.

"I'm fine." I said, annoyed.

"Ginny, I told you not to overexert yourself by walking around the entire school. Your heart stopped-" Bill scolded.

"Ginny! Your heart stopped! Why were you walking around the entire school!?" Harry scolded.

"Looking for you, but I'm fine. What were you guys talking about?" I asked, trying to change the topic. Harry gave me a look that assured me that he would be scolding me later.

"Harry was telling us how he's still alive, but I still don't understand." Hermione said.

"It's pretty simple. Lily casted herself between Harry and Voldemort, the curse rebounded, breaking Voldemort's soul again, and that fragment of his soul latched onto Harry." I said.

"How do you know-" Ron started.

"I found out the same way Harry did, I looked into the Pensieve with him." I said.

"It's a good thing she did, I wouldn't of had the guts to tell her that she had too-" I gave Harry a look that shut him up.

"She had to what?" Bill asked.

I sighed, took a deep breath, and somehow found it in me to say, "That I had to die too."

Everyone just stared at me, but I continued, "There was a fragment in me too."

"But how? When?" Ron asked, really confused.

"Dumbledore thought that it happened in the Chamber. I'll explain the rest of it later, I only want to say it once." I said, removing my arm from Bill's shoulder to my side. I moved my other arm down so that it was wrapped around Harry's waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder, I had suddenly gotten really sleepy.

"Bill, do you know where we're staying tonight?" I asked.

"I think we're all going back to the Burrow tonight." Bill said.

"Yeah." Ron confirmed, who still looked confused about what I had said before.

"Harry, can you help me pack my things up?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, and with that we left the others.

"I don't care what Fred said to you, Gin, I still don't approve!" Bill called after us, causing me to start laughing.

* * *

The opposite sex spells were down, so Harry didn't have a problem going up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories.

When we got to my year's dorm room, we sat down on my bed, and Harry asked, "What did Fred say to you?"

"He said, 'Don't wait, and don't forget the contraceptive charm!'" I said, laughing. "I didn't tell them what he said, but they suspect."

I was glad that Harry was also laughing. "What else happened in Heaven?"

"I met my parents. They said how much they loved me and that they really like you and think that you're a really sweet boy. They also want front seats at the wedding. And guess what the first thing Mum said to me was?!"

"What?"

"'And tell Molly to shove it!'" I said, we were both laughing.

"Now we know where you get it from."

"Yeah, they also told me that Sirius says hi. Then Fred came and he told me to tell everyone that he says hi and that 'it's great up here. It's a never ending party with a never ending supply of butterbeer, food, candy, and firewhiskey.' And he said 'tell George that he can have Angelina, I want a front seat at his wedding, and to just live his life and he'll see me eventually. Heaven needs some time to prepare for the full power of the Weasley Twins.'" By this point we were both laughing hysterically.

I looked up at him, and I kissed him, but he pulled away and started to kiss his way down my neck. He even gave me a love bite! And I moaned! And then he had the nerve to stop!

"Harry!" I scolded. "Why did you stop!?"

"Because you can't overexert yourself."

"So?!"

"I think shagging is considered overexerting."

"Fine, but I expect you to be in my bed tonight, even if we don't shag. Now, can you help me pack then?" I said, frustrated.

"Yeah." He said.

We started to pack up all of my stuff.


End file.
